Blue
by SkyTheLoner
Summary: Sadie meets a strange blue alien, believing it to be the first and last meeting, but then keeps on running into her again and again... Was it really a coincidence or it is there something going on?Meanwhile, the Crystal Gems have found something very interesting left by Homeworld...
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**So, this is an AU...**

* * *

"Hey! Human!"

Sadie flinched, startled by the stranger's loud voice, and she turned around, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself. The streetlights shone down a pale yellow light, covering her as she stared through the darkness to find the person who just spoke. She stepped forward, glancing around, confused. Where were they? She knew she heard someone calling.

There was no one here but her.

Should she run? Stepping back, she prepared to dart away to the safety of her house, not to far from here. She could probably outrun them, whoever they were. Or should she run to Steven's house, since he could summon a powerful shield out of seemingly nowhere.

"Stars, are you blind? Look up!"

Sadie did.

Above her was a small blue humanoid creature, fluttering in the air with a pair of water-like wings. She spotted a tiny blue gemstone on the creature's left cheek, and Sadie realized the creature was a gem, a species of shape shifting, living alien gemstones. The gem had on a blue and white uniform, a small dark blue diamond on her shirt, and short blue hair.

Was this a new member of Steven's odd family, the Crystal Gems, or some invader from an alien world?

Sighing, the strange gem said, "I'm on a mission, ordered by my Diamond, you see." In the gem's hand was a floating hologram screen, tinted blue, that grew in size so Sadie could see a large map of the Earth. The map was spotted with red dots, each having a box with some symbols in them. With a small grin, the gem continued, "She sent me check on a strange signal coming from this area, one that I traced back to..." The gem flew down until she could stare into her eyes, her grin growing just a bit

Signal? she wondered, confused, staring back at the gem.

"...You."

Sadie blinked in surprise, now even more confused. What?

Suddenly, she remember the strange sphere she had found on the ground earlier today, abandoned in a bush. The sphere was a light green and clearly alien technology. She had spoken to Steven when he visited the shop about it and the half-human boy had looked at it closely for a moment, eating his doughnut. He had shrugged and said that the robot was harmless now. There was a strange green fluid leaking from a crack, but otherwise it seemed fine. And Sadie had thought, Oh, it's a some alien robot, cool, I'll put it display because why not? Her hand when to her jacket's pocket and curled around the sphere.

"It's a distress signal from a flask robonoid, one of the special ones."

"Flask robonoid?" Sadie echoed, stepping back.

"It was send here to repair the Galaxy Warp, which was used for interplanetary and intergalactic teleportation," the gem continued, pulling the ribbon out of her hair and examining it carefully. Putting it back in, she glanced at Sadie.

"O-oh, that's... interesting." The gale blew through the streets, causing the gem to be pushed to the left for a moment, but she soon managed to return to were she was. Sadie adjusted the hood on her brown jacket, shivering slightly.

The gem nodded, casually adding, "Oh, yes, I did forget to tell you my name. I am Aquamarine, a high ranking member of the Elegant Blue Diamond's court, made during Era Two, yet still amazing. And you are?"

Sadie hesitated, then replied quietly, "I'm Sadie, I, umm... work at a store here in Beach City. Nothing that... amazing." She nervously laughed, worried now. Should she try to call Steven?

Aquamarine nodded absentmindedly, turning her attention back to the screen. "So, Sadie the human, this-" A small sphere shaped robot with detached legs appeared on the screen. "-is a flask robonoid. Have you seen anything like it?"

Sadie's grip on the small robonoid tightened as she nervously wondered why the small blue alien was so interested in a little machine. "So, why do you want it?"

Looking annoyed, Aquamarine snapped, "That's none of your concern."

"It..." She paused, wondering if arguing with her was such a good idea. This gem could probably easily crush her. "It is when it could endanger my planet."

"It won't."

"Really?"

"Your planet will not be harm by you telling me where a simply machine is!"

There was silence, and Aquamarine seemed stressed. The small gem fluttered her wings faster, grabbing the ribbon from her hair, shaking it, causing it to straighten out. The ribbon - or wand, she guessed - was pointed at Sadie's neck.

"Can you... just tell me?"

She slowly took out the robot from her pocket, holding it close, then she revealed it to Aquamarine. The gem's eyes widened.

Reaching forward, the gem grabbed the robot from her hand, examining it closely. "Minor damages..." The flask robonoid was suddenly encased in a blue bubble and Aquamarine tapped the top, sending the bubble away. "Well, good! Thank you. Very much." She quickly became happier, but still looking a bit stressed, and she glanced at her screen again. "I have one more thing to check on... Good bye!"

Sadie didn't know why, but suddenly she reached forward, grabbing the tiny gem's arm, shouting, "Wait!"

"What?"

Sadie paused, thinking. "Don't you dare hurt my friends."

"Alright," she muttered, looking confused. "Sadie."


	2. Chapter 2: Goal

Sadie was standing behind the counter the next day, groggily blinking her eyes as she tried not to doze off.

She had barely gotten any sleep last night. Between the otherworldly encounter with Aquamarine to her troubled thoughts that kept her awake until past midnight, she was running on about four hours of sleep now. She really just wanted this day to be over, she thought to herself as she propped her head up with a hand. She glanced down at her phone once more, seeing the lone text message she had sent Steven last night:

 **Have to talk. Gem stuff. Has to do with the robot.**

Sadie glanced at the clock. _Just one more hour,_ she told herself. _You can do it._

Honestly, she was quite worried about that gem's intention. While she had told her that giving her the robonoid wouldn't harm her planet, she couldn't be too sure if that would be the case for whatever else she had planned. Maybe it had something to do with those earthquakes months ago?

Or did it have something to do with the giant hand that had crashed on the beach?

Or did it-

There was a chime as someone opened the door.

Sadie jumped up, startled slightly and held in a yawn. She attempted to give the costumer a small smile, not really looking at them.

To her relief and surprise, it was Steven.

It wasn't the normal time that he came in, though it wouldn't be the first time that superhuman family matters had kept him away.

The small boy wasn't dressed in his normal clothes, Sadie noted in confusion. He was wearing a loose fitting red hoodie in place of his usual star shirt, and he had on a pair of sweatpants. His face had a red tint to it, yet Steven didn't seem to mine it much. He excitedly walked up to the counter, a grin on his face.

Shaking away her exhaustion, she greeted him.

"Hey, Steven."

"Oh, hey," he replied, waving a hand. The boy reached into a pocket, pulling out his phone to show her the screen. Pressing the power button on the device, he casually told her, "Garnet saw something at a ship docking place somewhere up north and we had to check it out."

Sadie simply nodded.

Steven continued in a nonchalant tone, "We think Homeworld might be sending more gems to check on the Cluster... It's a giant weapon that's chillin' in the Earth's crust."

She stared at him a second. "A weapon?" she echoed, concerned.

The boy blinked and looked up, waving his free hand. "Oh no no no, it's not dangerous. Anymore," he reassured her quickly. He had a displeased look on his face as he added in a whisper, "I'm worried Homeworld might hurt it. They weren't really aware that forming would hurt the Earth..."

With a concerned frown his face now, he said quietly, "I got your text." He held up his phone, showing her the screen. Sadie only nodded, so the boy asked, "So... What did you need to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath and began telling him the story, describing the small blue gem and everything else she could remember about the encounter. When she mentioned the map that Aquamarine had held, Steven held up a hand, echoing, "A map?"

She nodded slowly.

"Was there a dot somewhere in north North America, near the... big island?" The boy pressed some buttons on his phone, bringing up the photo gallery. Flicking though the pictures, most containing the Crystal Gems, he stopped on a picture of an old, yellowed page. In red ink, there were several cross marks scattered over a map of the world. One, of course, was located on the mentioned island, but there were circles around some of them, drawn using the pen tool that allowed people to draw on the pictures. One of the circled crosses was in South America, with a star next to it.

She wondered what that was.

Sadie looked at it for a moment more, then she hesitantly replied, "...Yes."

Steven whispered something to himself, seeming slightly concerned, but he waved a hand, telling her to continue.

She continued her story, telling him about the gem collecting the robonoid and her mentioning one more thing she had to check on, watching as the boy's face showed many emotions.

"...And that's about it," she finished, taking time to glance at the clock. _Only thirty more minutes.._ _._ she thought.

Deep in thought, her friend muttered, "A flask robonoid..." He looked up in alarm to whisper, "Is Homeworld going to fix the Galaxy Warp? Or... is there another thing that needs fixing?"

Sadie stared at Steven, feeling puzzled and a bit determined. She was going to have to get involved in gem stuff again, wasn't she (If her fighting that one gem monster counted)?

Steven had a look of worry plastered on his face, but his face shifted to a look of excitement with he exclaimed, "You should come to the temple! I bet the Gems will know what to do!"

"That... seems like a good idea." If anyone could help them find out more about this mysterious gem, it was Steven's family.

"Okay!" he said loudly. "We have a plan. Meet me at the temple at 5:15, 'kay?" He paused. "Well, we might have to wait a bit, 'cause they're on a mission. Apparently, it could have gotten dangerous, so they said I had to go back." He shrugged. "I was getting cold, anyway," he muttered, though she suspected he was hiding his disappointment. "It's fine."

Sadie was silent for a moment.

"Okay, I'll meet you there."

Steven grinned.

Sadie gave him a small smile, then turned around to yell, "Lars! Get out here!"

* * *

 **So, in case anyone's wondering what the one with the star is, it's Centi's ship.**

 **Also, I think I might have a basic outline for a plot. I think this will have about ten chapters max. I don't know... I mean, I have the beginning planned out, at least.**


End file.
